Chrisandthemike Minecraft Comes Alive Storyline
Chrisandthemike is a YouTuber with over 200,000 subscribers, and currently has four running series on his channel. One, called "Minecraft Solo", is where Chris plays vanilla Minecraft, currently in version 1.7, and does various projects in single player. In another series called "Minecraft Family", he plays multiplayer with his friend Carlo (CarFlo on YouTube), and his mom. They follow a main storyline, and have had characters come and go, however Carlo has stayed throughout the entirety of the series, along with Chris. In his main series, "Minecraft Comes Alive", which is a sort-of role-play series in which Chris plays with the Minecraft Comes Alive mod, which turns NPC villagers, or testificates, into working humans with their own jobs, and can be hired to do certain tasks, and can even be married and "Procreate", in order to have children. The children's names can be custom. The series is his most popular series, and currently has over 60+ episdoes, but remains in season 1. In his most-recent series, he plays with the "Lord of the Rings" mod, which is an RPG mod based off of the book-turned-movie series. The Minecraft Comes Alive story is as follows: When the series started up, Chris gathered his basic supplies. He started building his house into the side of a mountain. He fell in love with a girl previously named Valerie. They only went out on one date before Chris married her. They then had a daughter, in which Chris mistook as a boy and named her Noah. However, shortly before this, Valerie's name changed in a mysterious bug in which after Chris returned from a mining trip, all of the villagers he had in his village, including Valerie, disappeared. He loaded up several worlds using the same seed as the first one, and finally found one with a villager using an identical skin as Valerie, despite her name being Nickie. They only had Noah. Noah had a daughter, Gwen. It is widely believed that Donna, a child that Chris found at the end of one of his episodes, is Noah's daughter, however it does not say so. Apparently, Noah suddenly carried a glitched baby in which Chris couldn't take out of her inventory. Chris murdered Gwen's father in a fit of anger, after realizing that he was Gwen's father. Shortly thereafter, he divorced Valerie (Nickie), and married a girl by the name of Hazel. Then, they had a mute child by the name of Leah. Chris originally named her Leah, however, Chris logged out of the world shortly thereafter, which caused Leah's name, and speaking abilites to be gone. She can't talk, and her name only says "Daughter", instead of saying "Daughter Leah". She is now counted as a mute. Chris then realized that Hazel was cheating on him. He placed Hazel in a desert temple over 300 blocks away from his house for several episodes. She was neglecting Leah, and never paid any attention to her. In this time that she was locked away, Chris started dating a girl named Kristen from a glitched town several hundred blocks away from Chris' village. However, shortly after realizing his actions were bad, he released Hazel from the desert temple. Despite Hazel being free, she and Kristen got into a huge fight. Chris was mad at both of them, and kicked both of them out of his house, as they were scaring the children. Kristen, despite this, is still good friends with Chris. Chris then left Hazel with her two twin sisters in the Ghostown. However, around this time, Hazel procreated with one of the guards that was guarding Chris' house while they were still married. Chris immediately divorced her, murdered her baby girl's father, and then locked her away in the Ghostown. The guard had also procreated with Chris' daughter, Noah, and they had a daughter, Anne, despite it being widely believed to be Leah's according to viewers. When Chris was bringing Hazel back to his village a short time later, Hazel left her child, Eve, in the middle of a field by Chris' house. Chris endlessly looked for her, however, his instincts led him to the church, where Eve had been rescued and in the adoption agency with the town nun. Because of this, Hazel was placed in a temporary jail house while Chris built a courthouse for her hearing. She is charged with neglect and abandonment, with the neglect coming from his family, and abandoning Eve and leaving her to die. Hazel got into fights with Chris' eldest daughter, Noah, even though Noah looked up to Hazel as a parental figure. In the time that all of this happened, Chris remarried Valerie, even though many wanted him to marry Kristen. He then had two more children, Noah (his only son), and Ella. He hired a librarian to be Hazel's attorney, and the priest from the Ghostown to be the judge. Chris is developing laws, and is even guilty of murder, assault, and abandoning Hazel in the desert temple. The assault comes from a man that Chris got into a fight with, and then left him in a cave to die and he was there for almost 40 episodes. He eventually returned, and Chris apologized, and they are now good friends. However, since there are no witnesses to the murders, he is not being charged with them. However, he fears the man he left in the cave suing him because of his actions, however, he isn't worried too much, because he is now on good terms with the man. Chris is now looked at as the ruler of the lands, because he developed a courthouse, and is planning on creating community laws. After Chris completed the courthouse, the case was held. Hazel was set free, despite Chris' prediction that she would serve a longer jail sentence. After this, Chris started furnishing his house. He layed out a bunk-bed blueprint in his backyard next to the lake. He then started remodeling the house, and assigning rooms again. After spending several episodes remodeling, he decided to send Hazel mining. However, she did a lousy job, and he accidentally set her spawn in the cave next to the staircase that leads to his basement. Chris then sent his son, Noah to mine. However, while digging a tunnel, Noah dug right next to a pool of lava. Chris then went to save him, but, despite rumors, Chris thinks he accidentally pushed Noah into the lava, and Noah, his only son that he had wanted since the beginning of the series, died. Chris then went to tell the family, but Valerie is very upset. The viewers and Chris blame Hazel for Noah's death, because since Hazel did a lousy job, he had to get Noah to do it instead. Chris neglected telling the unfortunate news about Noah's death to Ella, his youngest daughter, simply because she is too young to know. After this, Chris gathered the family around so he could have a proper burial for Noah. Noah Deuce was buried by what was called the "Noah Tree", a large tree that Chris planted near his backyard but never cut down. A diamond block was given to Noah at his grave. Chris then continued working on his house. He remodeled parts of the house, and added some furniture. Just weeks after Noah was buried, Chris had another son he named Jacob. However, due to a rule in MCA stating that you can't log out within 17 minutes after procreating with a spouse or else the child won't have a name or talk, well, Noah became a mute, just like his older sister Leah. Chris became very excited after learning that it was a boy, and sang in glee the rest of the episode. Chris continued to work on the house as normal, despite being in shock that Jacob is mute. Chris then decided to update MCA. It would be a lengthy process that may or may not change the upload schedule of the series, but after that, Leah would have her name and talk, as would Jacob. Also, Valerie would have the name Valerie instead of Nickie. In the most recent episode, Chris procreated with Valerie, and had another girl, which he named Eliza. Eliza was a mute like Jacob and Leah. After Eliza Chris stopped procreating with Valerie since he was scared of getting more mutes. Quite a few episodes later Chris got mods for minecraft comes alive. He started to make a quarry, during that process his son, Jacob, died. Since Jacob was a mute it did not tell Chris that he had died Or ran away. there is a chance that your children can run away. Unless Jacob had more than 100 hearts he might of ran away. Chris got over Jacobs death and started to make the villagers nicer homes. He also got villagers married. This will be updated as the series progresses. Trivia It is widely believed that the actual cause of Noah's death was that Chris accidentally pushed him in, rather than Noah, with his unintelligent Villager AI, walking in unknowingly. Valerie is named Nickie because a bug caused all of the villagers in Chris' village to disappear. He then had to change the world several times in order to find a villager with a skin identical to Valerie's. Chris has only died once on screen. The episode ended immediately after that. The series continued, however, as, with the exception of hardcore mode, players are able to respawn upon death. Noah, Chris' first child, is named Noah because Chris thought she was a boy. The Ghostown, which is home to Hazel's sisters, was found by Chris, and it had a weird bug that caused all villagers, with the exception of the guards, to be invisible. They could talk to Chris, and open and close doors. The bug was fixed the next episode. Chris had wanted a son since the beginning of the series, however, his very first son, who he also named Noah, died less than twenty episodes after Chris procreated with Valerie. Chris has had three more children after this, Ella, Jacob, and Eliza. Chris' old house was in the side of an unnamed mountain. That world got deleted, as all of the villagers in Chris' village disappeared in a mysterious bug. Chris marked the only monster spawner ever in the entirety of the series with a waypoint, but he has not returned, 90+ episodes since it happened. A YouTuber by the name of CarFlo, who Chris does his series, Minecraft Family, with, uses Chris' MCA world seed for his MCA series. Chris has never enchanted anything since the series began, even though there has been 95 episodes and counting. Chris installed the Jammy furniture mod as requested by fans of the series, and, he spent several episodes remodeling and furnishing the house. He then started assigning rooms, however, Noah Deuce, his first-born son, died before he could sleep in his. In episode 74 of his series, Chris accidentally set Hazel's home in the cave under his house. Hazel is now blamed for Noah's death, as Noah was the replacement for Hazel, as she did a lousy job mining. Chris has never made any potions since the series began. Chris has over 230,000 subscribers and counting. Minecraft Comes Alive is the longest-running series on Chris' channel, other than Minecraft Family, which has had two seasons over two years. Chris had to travel over 1000 blocks in order to find a jungle. A desert village with a temple, in which Chris locked Hazel in after she abandoned Eve, her second child, in the middle of a field, is just 300 blocks from Chris' home. He raided the temple shortly before locking Hazel in it. Chris' current home used to only have one room in it. He eventually expanded it to fit his growing family. It now has three stories plus an attic on top of that, and a basement, which was originally just a place where Chris could get stone so he could finish his roof. Chris once assaulted a man from the village, and then left him in a cave to die for dozens of episodes. He finally let the man free, and became good friends with him while he was still building the courthouse. Legitimately speaking, Hazel was never "officially" arrested. She was only placed in a temporary jail house until she had her court hearing and was supposed to go into a bigger jail. Chris was supposed to make a rule board somewhere in the town, however, Noah Deuce's death interrupted those plans. Chris has murdered both Eve and Gwen's fathers. He drowned Gwen's and slayed Eve's with his sword. The only other person that Chris murdered was the guy who Valerie was cheating on him with. A creeper blast injured the man, partially destroyed the house, and then Chris lit TNT, which pushed the man into a block, and he suffocated in that block. Donna the Farmer is a child that Valerie(Nickie) was holding and Chris could not take from her.